


Birthdays and Christmas

by thefamilybusinessiswincest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamilybusinessiswincest/pseuds/thefamilybusinessiswincest
Summary: Five years of birthdays and Christmas with Rich Goranski.Also known as: The Author Projects Way Too Much Onto Rich Goranski, Part Four





	Birthdays and Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this, just be warned that there are mentions of suicide, drinking, domestic abuse, and sex. None of it is graphic.

Rich picked an empty beer bottle off the floor, and muttered a “happy 14th birthday” to himself. His dad had left for work already. He called himself stupid for even expecting a note. 

A couple months later, Rich was shaken up by a heavy hand.  
“It snowed, Rachel. Go shovel out the car. I’ll leave once it's done, I have stuff to do.” His breath reeked of bile, likely a result from last night's binge drinking. 

Rich was woken up at half past midnight by the sounds of moaning and thumping. They'd gotten kicked out of the house a month ago for being late on rent. Dad's new plaything was happy to take them in. Rich covered his ears with a pillow and rolled over. He wished himself a happy 15th. 

The sounds of crying and a hard smack startled Rich awake. A woman screamed at Rich's dad to get out. He forgot to take Rich with him. Rich slept in the police station that night, at least they had a tree. A friendly cop gave him $5 along with a pen and some post it notes. Rich drew a picture of what he wished Christmas could be. 

Rich was woken up every morning at 5:30 am, and today was no different.  
“It's November 1st, and today, we're going to advance your popularity by sleeping with a girl. Pick one. Tell her it's your birthday and we'll go from there. Oh, and happy birthday.”  
Rich wanted to gag at the thought of sleeping with anyone right now, he didn't want to, he wasn't ready, and he couldn't get the memory of last year's birthday out of his head. 

As a present, the squip woke Rich up at 7:00.  
“Get up, you need to go jogging. You'll have to indulge today in order to keep appearances. Eggnog and gingerbread men won't build muscle.”  
Rich put on some sweatpants and left. 

Rich woke up in a hospital. He couldn't move. The squip spoke faintly and angrily. It was overpowered by the sounds of the nurses singing Happy Birthday. He wasn't conscious enough to register much. 

Rich was in the hospital again. He put himself there, his landlord stopped by to fix the plumbing after water began overflowing and dripping into her apartment. She called 911. A little red and white cart stopped by. The nurses gave Rich a charcoal pencil and a sketchbook. One of them smiled, and he swore he saw the police officer from the station. He couldn't move his right arm much, the IV supplying him with the water he needed. Wasn't that ironic?

Flames consumed Rich's skin, singeing his skin and burning him down to the bone. Rich awoke with a shout. “Hey, Richie, what's wrong?” A glassesless Michael spoke softly. Rich whimpered and held Michael closer, crying.  
“It's gonna be okay, man. I know your birthday is always hard, but it'll be good this year. Happy 18th birthday, love.”  
Rich cried harder. 

Rich woke up to the sounds of laughing and giggling. It rang through the house, joyous. His bed was empty, but soon there was a knock.  
“Merry Christmas, sleepyhead!”  
Jeremy and Michael stood at the foot of the bed, holding a tray with breakfast on it.  
Rich cried, he apologized for 10 minutes before being convinced to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my garbage. I'm on tumblr at savingthefamilybusiness, and I'm the mod for Rich at ask-middleborough-gays. Message me if you want, I love taking about Rich. Sorry if this was kind of sad on Christmas, but I was sad and wrote this in 25 minutes. Side note: the author rarely receives presents (occasionally from friends, rarely, if ever from family bc they're really something), and is very emo about that on holidays. Anyway, please comment and leave kudos! They fuel my survival and make my day!!! Literally anything positive you comment will make me smile. Have a great day! Also, I take prompts if you want to comment some. I can't promise I'll do them or be quick, but I'll try!


End file.
